


Question after Question until we lose our words

by N8schatten



Series: A thousand lives, but our souls are the same. [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: He has a soulmate. Time Lords don’t really believe in them, but they have stories and legends non the less. Stories about the very few lucky of their people that are touched by time itself and are granted someone that will love them no matter their regeneration. You won’t know them, but you will hear their voice when they ask you questions that come from their heartsSoulmates Au where you hear them if they ask questions, but only certain questions you can hear.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Series: A thousand lives, but our souls are the same. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768171
Kudos: 18





	Question after Question until we lose our words

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a new soul mate AU!  
> Soulmates Au, where you hear them if they ask questions, but only certain questions you can hear.
> 
> Don't ask about The Godfather series, I'm blanking, besides…exam weeks are creeping up on me so…  
> I'l get to it I promise, I just need some time!
> 
> If you find mistakes, please come for my ass and correct them!

It’s minutes before he steps before the untempered Schism that he hears the first question.

“ _ Are you scared _ ?”

It’s a little girl. Or at least Theta thinks it’s a little girl. He’s not sure, because Koschei is amazing at imitation voices.

“What?” He whispered, because he knew that nobody else heard the voice.

_ “Are you scared? Because I am.”  _

Before he can answer they are gone.

He thinks about this voice for a long time after that not even the fear simmering deep in his bones can make him forget. 

He has a soulmate. Time Lords don’t really believe in them, but they have stories and legends non the less. Stories about the very few lucky of their people that are touched by time itself and are granted someone that will love them no matter their regeneration. You won’t know them, but you will hear their voice when they ask you questions that come from their hearts.

They say Rassilon had a soul mate, but Theta can’t imagine the old man having a heart. Not really.

But for Theta, who the people shun and look down at, knowing he has someone who will be there for him, it’s enough. It’s amazing. It keeps him awake when he fears nightmares and helps him sleep when he’s tired.

But most of all it makes him stay strong, because he has someone waiting for him. 

That doesn’t mean it isn’t frustrating when he spends hours upon hour in his dark room whispering question after question hoping to hear his soulmates voice again.

***

_ “Do you think I’m a bad person?”  _

He jumps and almost wakes his granddaughter. Both his wife and daughter glared at him and he smiled apologetically. 

“Excuse me?” He whispered and shushed Susan.

“ _ Do you think I’m a bad person? _ ”

He stops for a moment and just listens. It’s a woman’s voice, clear this time and he wonders if Time is cruel enough to make him wait for his soulmate until they are about to take their last breath. 

“Why?” He mutters, kissing Susans head and humming softly.

“ _ Because you never answer my questions _ ” 

It’s only a whisper, but it’s broken and full of fear and she sounds like she’s about to cry. His heart's are tearing themself apart a bit.

It seems she can’t hear him either.

***

“Why is happiness so cruel?” He mutters and watches as Susan leaves his TARDIS. Their home, because she’s in love.

“ _ It isn’t.”  _ The whisper of a voice rings in his ear and he jumps a bit. Both Barbara and Ian look at him funny but he just smiles at them. 

“ _ Happens isn’t cruel, _ ” 

He realizes that she sounds sleepy and a bit younger and suddenly he wonders if maybe their timelines are just…a bit more complicated. He smiles a bit at that. So they have time. More time and his face blooms like a grin, when her voice rings in his head again. 

She’s on the verge of falling asleep and her voice is adorably husky.

“ _ It just means time.”  _

The Doctor smiles and nods. “You right, time.” 

***

“ _ What in the name of sanity do you wear on your heat?”  _

Her voice rings sharp and filled with so much disbelief in his head that he dropped his scarf. Sarah Jane frowned at him and picked it up. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks and realizes too late that he spoke too loud.

“I didn’t say a word!” Sarah Jane protests and he smiles at her and rubs his neck.

“Sorry, not you dear.” 

“ _ Oh don’t worry Sweetie, I already took care of it.” _

She sounds much too amused and satisfied about it and he really doesn’t want to know and at the same time he really does. Because her voice is a soft purr and there is an edge to her voice that makes him blush and clear his throat. 

“Yes, well ok…” He has a feeling that his future self will not enjoy this.

***

He’s in the middle of a rant and he can’t even remember what he said, but her laughter rings through his head and he jumps again.

“Bloody hell!” He yelps and grips his umbrella a bit harder. Ace is laughing somewhere to his left.

“ _ Oh sweetie.”  _ Her voice is that devilish purr again. “ _ You don’t even want me to answer that you look me in the eye.” _

He’s quite happy that he’S already red from his rant.

***

“ _ Who thought curls were a good idea?”  _

She sounded frustrated and angry and just exhausted and he sighed deeply. “I don’t know…” He mutters and glares at his blond curls in the mirror. They are wet and there is still violet slime in them and he really REALLY wants to sleep.

“ _ Why is it always slime?”  _ She muttered and he laughed. 

“You too?” He muttered and there is a noise, before there is silence again.

“Well…” He mutters and stares at his reflection. “At least the coat is fine.”

Violet would have clashed horrible with the pink of his coat.

***

“DONNA!” The Doctor calls out and grabs her. “Bloody hell, Donna you can’t just run out like that. What if there wouldn’t have been any oxygen?”

_ “Oh you are one to talk.”  _ She’s back again and Donna is grinning at him.

“So you have a soulmate!” Donna say’s and her grin is feral.

“No please one at the time!” He begs and they start cackling at once.

“ _ Give your companion a kiss from me, this is the first time you admitted it.”  _

“I will not kiss Donna!” He presets and then kisses her cheek, because, damn it, his soulmate is right. Donna is too clever for her own good.

And the slap is worth it.

***

“Do you like the stars?” He whispers and looks out into the abyss. His guitar is in his hand and his legs dangle in the darkness of space.

“ _ Yes”  _ Melody whispers back and he closes his eyes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He mutters again and plugs the strings.

“ _ Please _ ” She whispered and he knows that she’s freezing to death in an alley in New York right now. He wants to save her so badly, give her back to Amy and Rory. But knows he can’t without rewriting their story. 

And he promised.

“If you look up and ask the right question. There will a star fall from the sky and take you away.” 

“ _ Why me?”  _ Melody whispers and her voice is faint and shaking.

“Because you’re brave and strong and you’re Melody Pond, a superhero. One day you will wish and a blue star will come for you, every time you ask for it.”

***

“ _ Help?”  _

It’s the question of a child in his mind and there is the TARDIS moving on her own.

“How can I help you?” He mumbles and runs around the consul. He ignores the pain in his chest, the need to look at the shiny reflection on the console and the voice in his head that is not his soulmate. The voice that tells him he doesn’t deserve a soulmate, because he just murdered his people.

“ _ Can you send a blue star? Just so I can see it please?”  _

He steps back from the Tardis and closes his eyes. 

“Do you see it?” He whispers and his own voice rings in the silence of his TARDIS.

“ _ Yes _ ”

***

“Who are you River Song?” He asks and she smiles at him. Her eyes are glassy and a bit broken, but there is honesty shining in them. 

“I  _ am _ telling  _ you _ . Can’t  _ you  _ read?” 

The words ring in the air and his head. The sting and smooth at the same time. The prickling of pain in his hearts eases, maybe he is good enough to have a soulmate after all. Maybe he can save her, if he just gives in and believes what she told him so long ago, when he let his granddaughter go.

Happiness isn’t cruel. It’s just  _ time _ .

And he smiles.


End file.
